


In Plain View

by Wolfsbride



Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Gen, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pictures are taken. Things are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RimauSuaLay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimauSuaLay/gifts).



Daniel is bored. 

Oh, he knows photo sessions are a necessary part of making a movie – marketing and all that, but unfortunately they involve a lot of standing around, sometimes in very uncomfortable positions. He is between takes right now, waiting for wardrobe and makeup to finish with Eva, Caterina and Ivana so they can continue the shoot. So, consequently, he is bored.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of Bond’s pants, Daniel wanders over to the Aston Martin that is to be the vehicle of choice this time around. It’s alright, he supposes. Broad and powerful, gun metal grey gleaming under the lighting, but he rather prefers a sportier looking car.

Oh well. His job is to look good driving it. Easy enough.

He hears voices and turns to see the photographer escorting the newest Bond Girls into the room. As expected, the three ladies look stunning. They are dressed to the nines in gowns that manage to cover and expose simultaneously and Daniel can see that wardrobe has gone with playing up Eva’s pale skin tones, making her seem ethereally virginal, while they’ve chosen to focus on Caterina’s warm earthiness and Ivana’s sultriness. Daniel moves to join them and waits for the photographer’s instructions.

The next couple of hours pass in a blur of camera flashes, more wardrobe changes and snatches of directions. Move here. Lean this way. Raise your hand a bit more. The photographer drapes the girls over the car, has Bond help them in and out of the car, and has him take turns holding each girl snugly against his side as he leans against the car. Every combination ad nauseam. Daniel finds himself grateful that his Bond is not needed to smile. Three beautiful women and a powerful car and he is still bored out of his mind.

“Okay, ladies. Thank you very much. That’s it. You’re free to go. Mr. Craig, do you think you can manage another set?” 

He waves the women out and ushers in a tiny white haired lady in a smartly tailored suit. “Ms. Dench was able to come in too and we thought we’d get the movie promos out of the way as well if you’re able to go on.”

Before Daniel can say yay or nay, Judi is moving toward him, her pleasure at seeing him again plain on her face. 

“Of course Dan can go on. He’s Bond. Neither rain, nor hail, nor snow, nor sleet will stop him.” As she reaches him, she grips his hands. “Hello, James.” She grins at him, her gaze mischievous.

“You make me sound like a postal worker. Hello, M.” He feels a smile forming and laughs at himself. Goodbye boredom.

“Ex agents every one of them,” she says without missing a beat. 

Letting go of one hand, she turns, tucking herself against him as she pulls his other arm around her waist. “Well? How do you want us?” 

The photographer is staring at them, blinking as if he doesn’t really know what to do now that he has them together. “Um.”

Judi sighs. She sometimes forgets people can be overwhelmed by her experience. She’s used to going in and doing what needs to be done. She’s probably startled the man out of his carefully crafted vision. Daniel shifts behind her and she turns back to him, and then frowns.

“Well, this has to go.” Reaching up, she makes short work of Bond’s bow tie. Throwing it out of shot range; she flicks open the top two buttons of the shirt. 

“Hm.” Tilting her head, she considers while Daniel continues to smile at her. Then she flicks open the third. “Much better.”

That seems to snap the photographer out of his fugue. “Actually, yes. Lean against the car a bit and then hold that pose.” He starts snapping shots.

As Daniel stares down at Judi, he can’t help notice that she appears to be quivering. His brow arches. “What?”

Her shoulders shake from trying to suppress her laughter. Gaze bright, she strokes the hollow of his throat. “I never thought I’d be a Bond Girl at my age.”

Daniel falls a little bit in love.

“Some things are better with age.” His tone is glib. Then he finds himself adding. “Besides, I think M would consider Bond her boy, not the other way around.”

He is shocked when heat flickers in her eyes. It makes him suddenly aware of her body touching his, the rough feeling of fingertips on his skin. His body responds, warms, and dimly he wonders what the photographer sees through his lens. The moment is broken when the photographer asks them to move. 

The open shirt seems to inspire the man because next he’s asking Daniel to take off the shoes and socks. Shrugging Daniel complies, curling his toes a little on the cold floor. Judi is smiling at him again, the ever composed professional and he questions if he imagined the look in her eyes.

The photographer takes some pictures of Daniel leaning against the open door of the car, bare feet and all, while Judi stands off to the side waiting for her turn. Daniel focuses on her not the camera and the photographer says nothing so he must not care. She’s frowning a little and he tenses, getting ready to go see if she’s all right, when she moves next to the photographer and touches his arm. 

“I’m sorry, but may I?” She gestures to Daniel. 

The photographer lowers his camera. “Sure. I was just going to rearrange the scene anyway.”

His curiosity is piqued so when she nears him he’s loose and pliant, ready to do whatever she wants. He has the brief thought that he’s not nearly so malleable with and for other people but then she takes his hand and it slips away. 

She leads him around to the front of the car and pushes him until he’s stretched across the hood towards the windshield. In this position the three undone buttons allows the shirt to gape open, exposing the line of his throat and a bit of his chest. Judi looks well pleased. 

Turning to the photographer, she smiles. “Women purchase cars too, you know.”

The photographer doesn’t notice; he’s too busy studying the shot, but there’s a bit of a bite to her tone and Daniel raises his hand to muffle a laugh. 

“Yes. Yes.” The man nods to himself. “Yes, this is excellent.” He fiddles with something on his camera for a moment. “Ms. Dench, if you could stand next to open door?”

Judi does as she’s told but instead of facing toward Daniel or even toward the camera, she turns away, her back to him. _He’s_ the one that follows her, head turning, body shifting without thought. She’s looking out of shot range, her head tilted slightly. He can only see part of her face. 

She looks pensive and again he reacts unconsciously. He reaches toward her, stilling when the photographer starts to move around them, taking pictures from every angle. When the photographer stops to change cameras, Judi moves around to the front of the car. Daniel moves with her, slipping slightly on the car’s slick surface so that he’s sprawled out across the hood. 

For a moment, he feels ridiculous but then Judi puts one heeled foot on the bumper of the car and leans forward. She looks down at him and suddenly he feels less ridiculous and more like a sacrifice. 

His body relaxes, opens to her and this time he’s sure he’s not mistaken about the look in her eyes. The photographer takes what feels like another camera full of pictures and Daniel’s rather glad for Bond’s well-tailored pants. 

Finally he’s allowed to move and he decides to get a little of his own back. Sliding off the hood, he doesn’t wait for her to move back. Instead he grips her waist and lifts her, turning as he does so. 

She gasps, hands rising to rest on his shoulders and he puts her down on the hood and stands between her open legs. Her suit jacket falls open and her blouse dips enough to show a hint of cleavage. He drags his gaze up and her eyes are gleaming. She’s laughing at him without making a sound.

It makes him want to kiss her.

He leans in, forcing her back but supports her with one broad palm in the middle of her back. She raises one hand to the back of his head and smiles brightly at him. It’s this that the photographer captures.

After a few more rounds, the photographer indicates that he’d like them to switch positions. He doesn’t comment on what they’re doing though so Daniel just goes with it. He treats her like she’s any other Bond Girl, getting into her personal space, pressing her against various parts of the car, his body tight against hers.

Judi is clearly having a blast, mouth quirking, her amusement radiating. It’s the best damn photo shoot Daniel’s ever had.

****

Daniel is bored.

It’s been months since the photo shoot and the movie is now in post op but today they’re meeting to decide which shots to use for promotion – both for the car and the film.

Judi is across the table from him. He’s pretty sure that’s why he’s bored. 

Also, the photos so far have been nothing to write home about. Standard Bond fare. Which, if this was just another Bond movie would be fine. But it’s not. The re-energizing of a whole franchise is hanging on this movie. It’s a new Bond; it needs a new look. Not to mention the makers of the Aston Martin will be pretty pissed if they don’t get some sizable publicity mileage for themselves.

Another package of photos is passed around and because Daniel is watching, he sees Judi’s reaction when she takes hers and starts to look through it. Actually, the whole atmosphere around the table is changing and Daniel is nearly twitching when his set is handed over.

The front picture is one of the ones of him barefooted. Taking the clip off, he spreads the set out in front of him. And sucks in a breath.

Christ.

It’s like soft porn. 

The ones of him reaching out to her are not that bad. Though his expression sort of looks like he’s begging for her attention. The open shirt and bare feet make him look like her kept boy. 

The ones where she is looking down at him, however, Christ Almighty; it’s a wonder the camera didn’t explode. Both their expressions are open, raw. Judi looks like she’s thinking about owning him and he looks like he’s thinking about letting her. 

He can hear the others speaking, murmuring to each other, but he can’t focus on the words. He’s not sure if he wants to know whether they’re shocked or disgusted. But he needs to know how she feels. He sneaks a look at her without raising his head. 

She’s sitting stiffly in her chair, hands clenched on either side of her group of pictures. Her cheeks are flushed and he has a half second of his lizard brain starting to slither before he realizes she’s embarrassed and that just makes him want to take get her out of the room so he can soothe her. 

He forces himself to finish looking through the rest of the photos though he’s a bit nervous about what he’ll find. It’s both a relief and a disappointment that there’s nothing more inflammatory in nature than two people who look extremely happy. 

He’s rather surprised. It’s been long time since he’s seen himself look so at peace. He brings himself back when the noise around the table goes quiet. 

The producers are looking from him to Judi and back again. 

“Well done you two.” Barbara smiles at them both. “It’s a bit unorthodox to market Bond without his Bond Girls but I think your photos will work well with the fact that we’re re-imaging the whole Bond persona. “

Michael nods his agreement.

The next few minutes pass in a flurry of handshakes and thanks. Daniel sees Judi leaving and he’s suddenly afraid this is going to screw their friendship up if they don’t hash it out right now. He pushes his way past the group and out into the hallway only to find her waiting for him.

Her hands are clasped in front of her and she looks too prim and proper to be the same woman that made him look like he wanted to roll over and bare his throat. 

“I owe you an apology, Mr. Craig.”

Daniel blinks. What the hell? _Mr. Craig?_

She’s staring at his shoulder and well, with her size that’s kind of her point of view but she’s never not looked him in the eyes before and Daniel doesn’t like it one bit. 

“Judi…”

“I apologize for my behaviour. I know everyone jokes about me flirting with you but clearly I crossed a line.”

Okay, this has to stop, Daniel thinks. He looks around quickly and then grabs her hand and tugs her into one of the other conference rooms. 

Closing the door behind them, he leans against it. She stares at him from her place next to the table. 

“First of all, there were two of us in that photo shoot. Second, I flirt back.”

“Daniel…” Judi trails off, and then sits down in one of the chairs.

Thank God we’re back to first names, Daniel thinks.

He takes the chair kiddy corner to her and then reaches out and touches her hand. “I had a great time at that photo shoot. Before you arrived I was bored stiff. And then you showed up and everything changed. I’ll admit the pictures are a bit of a shock.”

Judi snorts at this.

It’s such a Judi thing Daniel can’t help but link their fingers. Her hand is dwarfed by his and the sight of it makes all sorts of feelings stir. 

“So yes; it’s a bit of a shock but in hindsight not surprising. I distinctly remember that parts of me were very interested.”

Dragging her gaze from their joined hands, Judi stares at him. “I’m old enough to be your mother," she hisses. Her voice is pitched low even though they’re alone in the room.

Daniel gives her a wry grin. “True. But I promise you I’m not feeling much like your son.” He squeezes her hand gently. “At the risk of sounding like a teenage girl, I really like you. And okay, it’s not something I would have thought of but seeing it right there in plain view…”

It’s Daniel’s turn to trail off. He has no idea what he’s doing. Clearly he’s lost his mind but he really wants what he saw in those pictures. He wants the snark and the teasing and the absence of games. Well… The mind fucking sort of games anyway. He thinks Judi might be quite good at the other.

The thought distracts him until she smacks him on the shoulder with her free hand. 

“You’re thinking dirty thoughts.” She smiles at him even though she still looks worried.

“Yeah. You mind?”

She sighs and then her posture firms. Daniel figures she’s getting ready to do the sensible thing and tell him he’s unbalanced and she wants no part of it. And really? Who needs that?

So he squeezes her hand again and gives it a shake for good measure. “Don’t. Don’t tell me what you think you should do. Tell me what you want to do. I didn’t imagine that look. There’s photo evidence.”

“Don’t remind me,” she mutters. 

Her shoulders firm again but this time she’s looking him in the eye so he’s not too concerned. With her free hand she touches his face and then she’s leaning forward, sealing her mouth over his.

There are no fireworks and the earth does not move. However, his body still thinks it’s a damn good kiss. He’s just starting to press forward, wanting more, when she pulls back slowly. 

“This is insane,” she whispers.

“Yeah,” he whispers back. “You game?”

Her only response is to kiss him again.


End file.
